Heywood Deceased Characters
Deceased Characters *'Julie Martha McIntyre nee' Wilcox:'(October 15th, 1971-August 6th, 1999) Julie Martha McIntyre was born in SpringHollow, Tennesse and is the late wife of Richard and mother to Ryan. In 1974, at the age 3, her mother, Martha dies from her low blood pressure problems (which Julie inherited from her). After that, Charles Wilcox and Julie worked together on the Wilcox family farm. After Julie graduted from Springhollow high school in 1991, she got a part-time job working at the Springhollow Pharamacy and decided to major in a Pharamacy degree in college. After college gradutation in 1996, Julie was visiting Weston, Virginia when she met her future husband, Richard McIntyre and they started dating and got married in the Spring of 1997. In early December of 1998, Julie finds out she is pregnant, but also finds that she inherited her late mother's low blood pressure problems and has to take prescribed pills. Julie excitedly tells Richard about the baby, and he was very exticed, Julie doesn't tell Richard about the pills, because she didn't want him to worry about it and she didn't want to harm her unborn child. On the night of August 6th, 1999, Julie goes into labor and Richard rushes her to the hospital. While giving birth to Ryan Julie lost alot of energy, after Ryan was born Julie dies due to her blood pressure dropped dangerously low. Julie is buried in the Heywood Cemetary. *'Gerald Timothy McIntyre:'(November 17th, 1953-June 5th, 1978) Gerald was born in Weston, Virgina. In 1967, Gerald met his future wife, Leanne and they started dating. In 1968, while up at Lovers lane, Gerald got Leanne pregnant by accident. Their daughter, Christine was born in 1969 and then Richard was born in 1972. In 1978, Gerald fell ill with pneumonia and his health was declining downhill quickly, two months after his son's 6th birthday, Gerald dies at the age of 26 leaving Leanne to rasie Christine and Richard by herself. *'General Isambard Cabot: '(1836 - ???) General Isambard Cabot was a general in the U.S Calvary who fought hostile Native Americans single handedly at the Battle of Fort Cabot in 1878. He is the great-great-grandfather of Mayor Alexander the second and Alexandria. Legend has it, while fighting he accidently lost his head to a stray cannonball and every October, his headless ghost rises from his grave to search for his lost head on his ghostly black horse named El Diablo. *'Deputy Lewis Theodore Jackson:'(July 14th, 1829-April 9th,1920): Deputy Lewis was born in Heywoodville was the deputy of Heywoodville until after the dissappearance of first sheriff, he became sheriff until he died on April 9th, 1920 from some unknown disease. Lewis had an encounter of meeting the evil Lenora Devilbrook when he acciddently stumbled upon her lair and she almost had him under her control and power, but he ran as fast he could to warn the founder of Heywoodville, Jesse W Heywood. Lewis along with Jesse watched as Lenora Devilbrook's body was burned at the stake. *'Ruby Beatrice Douglas nee' Lockwood:'(December 12th, 1935-May 19th, 1984) Ruby Douglas was the late wife of Alan Douglas and the mother of Miranda Douglas. Ruby was born in Heywoodville and met her future husband in 1973 after saving her from an incoming flat train car and she knew that Alan was her knight in shining armor. In the summer of 1975, Ruby age 40 was cleaning the kitchen at home when she suddenly went into labor and gave birth to her daughter, Miranda Beatrice Douglas with the help of a nieghbor. Ruby loved her daughter and her husband very much. On May 19th, 1984, Ruby collaspes while clutching her stomach due a blood clot that made her body bleed to death. Her granddaughter, Caitlin once asked about Ruby and Alan said that when he saw that young damsel in need of saving, he took the chance and saved her life. *'Jesse W. Heywood (1812 - 1907):' Jesse W. Heywood was the founder of Heywoodville in 1859.